bigbrotherminecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 1
'Big Brother 1 '''is the first season of Big Brother Minecraft. It premiered on April 12, 2013 and was finished on May 11, 2013. On Day 30, WINNER was crowned the winner, receiving # votes, over RUNNER-UP'S #. Production Construction on the Big Brother house began in March. After its completion, the application process began on April 4, 2013. The house design and pictures were released on April 7, 2013, featuring a "classic" theme, with a brick kitchen, a sparkling blue bathroom, a rainbow-colored bedroom, a jungle-themed bedroom, a fancy blue and white living room, and a yellow and green neon-colored Diary Room. The entire cast was revealed on April 12, 2013, the day before the premiere; however, the selected Houseguests were notified that they were cast the day before the premiere. Format Houseguests were sequestered in the Big Brother House with no contact to or from the outside world. Each week, the Houseguests took part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win food, luxuries, and power in the House. The winner of the weekly Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and nominated two fellow Houseguests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household, he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated Houseguests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then nominated another Houseguest for eviction. On eviction night, all Houseguests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees vote to evict one of the two nominees. This compulsory vote was conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room by the host Julie Chen. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household cast the deciding vote, announcing it in front of the other Houseguests. Unlike other versions of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_Brother_(TV_series) ''Big Brother], the Houseguests may discuss the nomination and eviction process openly and freely. The nominee with the greater number of votes will be evicted from the House on the live eviction episode, exiting to an adjacent studio to be interviewed by Chen. Houseguests may voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house by Big Brother. The final seven Houseguests evicted during the season will vote for the winner on the season finale. These "Jury Members" will be sequestered in a separate house and will not be allowed to watch the show except for competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining Houseguests The jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. Houseguests Twelve Houseguests were cast for this season of Big Brother. The twelve Houseguests themselves were notified that they had been cast on April 11, 2013, the day before the premiere. They had no knowledge of who the other cast members were until the premiere. Voting History